beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
L-Drago Destructor F:S
L-Drago Destroy F:S is an Attack-Type Bey that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is owned by Ryuga and is the evolution of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. It was released on April 23, 2011 in Japan. It is also L-Drago's third evolution. Its redone version is L-Drago Guardian S130MB. Beast The Beast form resembles a Chinese dragon but engulfed in flames. Anime Metal Fight Beyblade 4D On Zarkan Island, an island in Indonesia, Ryuga gets confronted by Gingka and Co. Ryuga and Kyoya have a battle and he defeats Kyoya with his new Bey, L-Drago Destroy F:S whom he obtained when Meteo L-Drago was hit by a piece of the star fragment and transformed into L-Drago Destroy. When battling Fang Leone, L-Drago was knocked into the island's volcano and caused it to grow even stronger because it was fused with the island's fiery lava. After defeating Kyoya, Gingka challenges him to a battle so he can help in the quest for the Legend Bladers but ultimately, Gingka loses. He then battles Yuki and although Yuki seems to be winning, Ryuga manages to beat him. Other Versions *'L-Drago Destroy DF105LRF (Gold Armored Ver.)' - This version has a gold Energy Ring with a new engraved L-Drago Face Bolt design that is 3.5 grams heavier than original Face Bolt. The Energy Ring also appears to have more designs than stickers where it is inserted into the Launcher. *'L-Drago Guardian S130MB '- It is the altered version of L-Drago Destroy and it is released with the Ultimate DX Set along with Duo Uranus 230WD and Wing Pegasis 90WF. Gallery takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-108-l-drago-destroy-df7f8.jpg|Box Bb108.jpg|Stats P4230426.JPG P4230427.JPG P4230429.JPG|Side View P4230431.JPG|Absorb Mode P4230430.JPG|Attack Mode P4230529.JPG|F:S msdamdsa.PNG|Fusion Wheel nbsn,sfsdf.PNG|Rubber on the Wheel Destre.jpg|Light Launcher V2 ldragodestroyleftlaunch1.jpg|Light Launcher Ripcord Ldragodestroygoldarmore.jpg|Gold Armored Ver. LDragoDestroyParts.PNG|Parts Ldragodestroyhorogium.jpg|L Drago Destroy F:S battling Basalt Horogium 145WD Smmsd.PNG|Mode Change Destroy l-drago-3.jpg yhjhj.JPG|Ryuga holding L drago sdfefr.JPG RyugaLDragoDestroy3.PNG RyugaLDragoDestroy2.PNG Beyblade 4D Kyoya vs Ryuga Leone vs Destroy.png HF to S.jpg|HF to S LDS12.jpg|Legend Aura LDS00.jpg|L Drago Destroy in midair. o0399037111050782554.png|Ryuga with L Drago Destroy F:S in the Manga Destroy_l-drago-1.jpg L-Drago Destroy.JPG Beyblade 4D L-Drago will destroy you.png|L-Drago Will Destroy You Beyblade 4D dragen.png|Dragon Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol Madoka.png|Madoka ? Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol.png Beyblade 4D Ryuga and Destroy.png|Ryuga and L-Drago Destroy KingVsRyuga3.jpg|vs Variares D:D KingVsRyuga2.jpg LdragoFace4D.jpg 128 22.jpg|L-Drago absorbed Phantom Orion ldragodestroy.jpg|L-Drago Destroy F:S in the manga janstarblastsignature.jpg|L-drago evolutions 134 10.jpg 134 6.jpg|Kenta VS Ryuga 134 5.jpg Tv1320536536284.jpg|L-Drago's Facebolt cracked Tv1320536504266.jpg LBセット エルドラゴ 横.jpg LBセット エルドラゴ.jpg Trivia *Final Survive is the only 4D bottom that does not end in Drive. (D:D, F:D, B:D, X:D). *It is the most powerful bey/and it can overpower Nemesis,as though L Drago was absorbed by Nemesis,it returned with full power again. *Destroy can be placed on Meteo, making it Meteo Destroy. (Credits to 1PoisonAnubis2Diodelmare for the video) thumb|300px|right Category:Beyblade Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:4D Beyblades Category:4D Performance Tip Category:Merchandise